Fúria elemental
by misterymassacre
Summary: Suas vidas eram normais. Comuns. Nenhum deles esperava que esse tipo de desastre aconteceria. Ainda mais quando parecia que estava tudo indo tão bem. Mas, bem, eles agora pertenciam a Ela, Ela cuidaria deles, e Ela não deixaria nenhum dano cair sobre seus filhos.
Olá! Essa historia nova que acabo de postar não é realmente minha, mas estou fazendo isso como um favor para uma amiga que não possui conta no e é demasiado tímida para faze-lo.

É uma historia com caracteres originais, e nós duas esperamos que desfrutem!

* * *

Acordei cedo. Como sempre sou o primeiro da casa a despertar antes do sol. A primeira tarefa do dia precisaria ser feita com calma e cuidado, e eu não poderia deixar isso atrapalhar o meu horário de aula, então já adiantava meu lado antecipadamente.

Ainda de pijama, fui descendo as escadas. Estava escuro e todas as luzes estavam apagadas, e sem enxergar nada, mas já sabendo o caminho, caminhei com cuidado até o fundo da cozinha.

Tateie a parede e liguei a luz à procura do meu regador de plantas. Tinha que estar aqui, a menos que minha mãe o tenha mudado de local, ela sempre diz que meus utensílios de jardinagem ocupavam muito espaço e não sobrava nenhum pra ela colocar as suas coisas. Mas eu não tinha nenhum outro lugar se não ali e de jeito nenhum que iria colocar essas coisas no meu quarto, meu irmão pegaria para esconder ou brincar e ainda diria que Mike que os tinha pegado, Mike era um bom cachorro e tinha mais juízo que meu irmãozinho.

Quando o achei, corri até a torneira, abrindo-a até o final para que se enchesse mais rápido, não me importando se espirrou gotas de água gelada em meu corpo. Não podia perder tempo, pois logo minha família acordaria para me perturbar.

Abri a porta e fui recebido por um clima deliciosamente úmido e gelado, o sol estava escondido em algum canto do céu, e os cachorros dos vizinhos já davam sinal de vida, então em passos rápidos fui para o jardim que estava na parte de trás de casa.

Era uma área pequena e gramada, tinha uma pequena árvore _sakura_ , que, como era outono, encontrava-se com suas folhas todas em um tom bonito de vermelho, que se reuniam em um monte na base do tronco. Havia uma roseira branca, que se enramava nos apoios e na cerca que dividia os terrenos, tulipas - vermelhas, rosas e laranjas- , narcisos, amores-perfeitos, begônias, lírios vermelhos, cravos e azaleias e dividiam o restante do lugar.

Era meu lugar favorito. Passava longas horas por lá, se eu pudesse não sairia nunca. Civilização? Pra que? A natureza era a melhor coisa que haviam criado. Por quem eu não sei. Não sou muito ligado à religião. - Deus? Deuses?- Mas me agradava o fato de possuir um pequeno espacinho desses só pra mim, onde era eu quem o protegia, como um deus.

Regava as plantas e flores com todo cuidado necessário. Hanna, minha melhor amiga, vinha às vezes para me ajudar na limpeza e na manutenção do jardim, mas como era preguiçosa e não conseguia acordar muito cedo, eu quase sempre fazia sozinho. Não era complicado, era meu passatempo preferido, mas uma ajuda sempre era bem vinda.

* * *

-Noah!- minha mãe grita.

"Ótimo. Acordaram. Agora sou só mais um garoto normal levantando cedo para ir ao colégio."- Pensei.- Tinha terminado de regar tudo, agora só precisaria fazer a limpeza quando regressasse do colégio. Entrei em casa , e como já esperava,a maioria deles estava desperto. Mamãe fazendo o café com cara de sono e meu pai estava na sala, sentado assistindo pela televisão as notícias da manhã.

\- Onde você estava?- Ela pergunta bocejando.

\- Estava no jardim, e bom dia pra você também. - Falei sem animação.

-Bom dia meu amor, porque não me acordou para te ajudar? Você sabe que eu adoraria... -ela falou sem nem olhar para mim, sua atenção estava concentrada nos ovos e bacon que ela estava preparando.

-Não, mãe, tudo bem- Interrompi –Você sabe que eu gosto de cuidar do meu jeito, mais agradeço pela preocupação. - até porque, incrivelmente, tudo em que ela tocava com a intenção de crescer, morria.

-Sim, claro! Então vai lá chamar seu irmão, senão ele não sai da cama hoje- ela disse.

-Estou indo- disse desanimado.

Meu irmão era parecido comigo somente na aparência, porque o restante era totalmente contrario, mas aprendíamos coisas diferentes um com o outro e isso não tinha comparação. Subi as escadas até chegar a nosso quarto. Dividíamos algumas coisas juntos, tínhamos gostos muito diferentes, mas quase não havia desentendimento entre nós.

-Miguel? - chamei- Vamos! Senão vai se atrasar e eu não quero ouvir reclamação da mãe.

Saí abrindo as cortinas. O sol já se fazia presente, pintando o céu com tons bonitos e diferenciados de laranja e vermelho. E meu irmão custava se levantar. Os olhos mal abriam de tão remelentos.

-Que horas são?- Ele perguntou grogue, fracamente levantando a cabeça para me olhar.

-É hora de você deixar de preguiça e se levantar. Não adianta lhe dizer que dormir tarde só lhe faz acordar mais cansado, você não me ouve!- disse enquanto olhava em seus olhos azuis.

-Não enche o saco, Noah!- Disse, fazendo caretas e colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça para se esconder do sol.

-Okay... - arrastei a palavra- você não me deixa escolha!- andei até a cama e puxei as suas cobertas, atacando-o com cócegas. Ele tinha apenas onze anos, então era fácil de puxa-lo e carrega-lo para o banheiro para que se arrumasse.

-E não saia daí até está arrumado!- gritei batendo a porta atrás de mim e ouvindo seus gritos:

-Eu te odeio Noah!

-Eu também te amo pirralho!respondi rindo.

* * *

Fui tomar banho no banheiro de meus pais. Já que eu também não poderia me atrasar. A primeira aula de hoje seria biologia. Não sei se a professora marcou algum teste pra hoje. Hanna não me mandou nenhuma mensagem.

Aquela folgada também não deve estar sabendo de nada. E agora que ela está com o Sora - seu namorado-eu ficaria em segundo plano. "Será que ligo pro Ren e pergunto?" Talvez ele esteja ocupado ou acabando de acordar. "Mando uma mensagem?" Não, está muito cedo e ele deve está fazendo alguma coisa importante, tenho certeza!

Saí do banho meio molhado, -como nunca tenho paciência para me secar bem- e com os cabelos pingando. Fui direto para quarto me trocar. Gostava de ir ao colégio com roupas leves e simples pra ficar mais a vontade. Escolhi uma blusa branca com um suéter azul por cima, calça jeans pretas e meus all stars brancos.

Por sorte ainda estava cedo e dava pra tomar café da manha tranquilamente antes do ônibus escolar chegar. Desci até a cozinha, meu irmão já estava lá e - graças a Deus- pronto. Meus pais ainda estavam de pijama. Papai era dono de uma empresa telefônica e mamãe o ajudava a controlar. Só iam trabalhar depois que nós saiamos de casa.

Noah, você vai naquele passeio que a sua professora de biologia mandou o aviso?- minha mãe perguntou.

\- Claro, mãe! Hanna, Sora e Ren também vão- respondi.

Ela revirou os olhos. Sabia bem que onde um iria, os outros três seguiriam logo atrás.

\- Só quero saber para seu pai poder assinar e mandar o pagamento. Qual será a data?

\- Nesse fim de semana, mãe! Venho lhe dizendo isso há dias!-Respondi meio irritado.

Ela só me olhou de lado por um segundo antes que continuar a mexer no celular.

\- Noah! O transporte já chegou!- Miguel gritou, já estando na porta.

\- Já vou!- gritei de volta- Bebi rapidamente o restante de meu café e me levantei, pegando minha mochila encostada em meus pés e dando um beijo em minha mãe e um aceno pro meu pai, logo correndo para a porta.

Já sentado, peguei meu celular mandando uma mensagem pra Hanna. "Se essa loura não me responder..."- pensei- mandei a mensagem perguntando onde ela estava, se chegaria atrasada ou se nem iria, para ficar com o namorado, afinal eles só estavam duas semanas namorando, e eu nem imaginava que ficariam tanto tempo assim. Gosto do Sora, ele é legal, mas Hanna sempre foi minha melhor amiga, e querendo ou não, agora eu tinha que aprender a dividir o tempo dela com ele.

Enquanto esperava pela resposta, olhei pela janela a paisagem. Nunca me entediava. Era caminho que passássemos por uma ponte por cima de um rio de águas claras, mas o que nunca me deixava de surpreender era que todos os dias, o rio estava com uma aparência diferente. A cor era algo que sempre mudava, as vezes era clara, um azul ou verde, as vezes dava a impressão de ser raso e outras vezes mostrava-se tão profundo como o mar. Hoje sua superfície era como um vidro. Não havia uma unica ondulação sequer atrapalhando seu curso, sua cor era escura parecia profundo e misterioso.

* * *

Enfim colégio. Hanna respondeu a mensagem e disse que estava na casa do Sora e chegaria logo. Com tantas pessoas naquele colégio grande ia ser difícil achar alguém. A pressa falava mais alto que a educação. Esbarrões e empurrões eram marca registradas dos valentões e nesses momentos eu odiava meu tamanho. Eu não era assim tão baixo, mas nunca conseguiria olhar para algum deles sem ter que levantar a cabeça.

Até que chego a meu armário, desviando-me da massa de corpos que ocupava o corredor quando, sem querer, como estava com a cabeça baixa e agarrada à mochila para que esta não fosse carregada, esbarro em um ser, incrivelmente, menor que eu.

Por reflexo, agarrei o braço da pessoa em que tinha batido e na hora me desculpei:

\- Meu Deus! Perdão!-disse enquanto tentava descobrir que se escondia atrás da massa de cabelos em minha frente.

\- Não, tudo bem! - respondeu a garota, em voz alta e constrangida- Eu que me distrai!

\- Não, eu... - continuei falando, antes de reconhecer a voz-... Clara?- disse surpreso.

\- Noah?- Ela levantou os olhos, que estavam fixados no chão, para olhar para mim.

\- Nossa! Está tudo bem? Machuquei você?- Perguntei sem jeito.

\- Não!- ela disse rápido e alto e eu me assustei levemente, retirando minhas mãos de seus braços. Ela corou. - Não me machuquei- falou novamente, mas olhou para o chão, e quando segui seu olhar percebi o porquê: folhas. Varias que aparentemente haviam sido derrubadas de suas mãos pelo impacto.

\- Deixa que eu pego!- disse e iria me abaixar mas ela me venceu e caiu de joelhos, rapidamente recolhendo as poucas folha que tinha caídos de seu aperto.

\- Novamente peço perdão. É uma loucura caminhar por aqui nesse horário sem acontecer algum tipo de acidente...

\- Está tudo bem!- seu rosto ainda estava corado, e parecia que quanto mais ela falava, mesmo sem me olhar nos olhos a cor escurecia ainda mais.

Enquanto olhava para ela, meus pensamentos se desviavam para quando nos conhecemos.

Foi quando fazíamos aula extra com o professor de história, tanto ela quanto eu tínhamos um pouco de dificuldade na matéria. Mas esse não foi exatamente o motivo. Descobrimos que ambos éramos apaixonados por biologia e então, durante um trabalho da referida matéria, começamos a conversar.

Era incrível como a garota era fissurada em tudo que se tratava de vida e elementos naturais, mesmo quando envolvia química. Tínhamos as mesmas curiosidades e os mesmos interesses. Éramos bons colegas, mas eu ficava com meus amigos a maior parte do tempo e ela era muito tímida para falar conosco, principalmente com a desbocada da Hanna.

Depois de um tempo, Clara começou a ficar estranha, quando me via no corredor ficava vermelha e embolava e gaguejava as palavras, um dia perguntei se ela estava doente e a garota simplesmente inventava alguma coisa e saia correndo. Então quando as aulas extras acabaram nos afastamos um pouco, mas sempre conversávamos quando nos encontrávamos no corredor.

\- Então... Qual sua primeira aula?- Perguntei, para quebrar o ambiente tenso, já que ela não conseguia olhar para meu rosto.

\- Aula?- ela repetiu como se tivesse esquecido que eu estava a sua frente- Oh... Sim! É de... Historia!- respondeu eufórica.

\- Tá... Então... boa sorte!- falei lentamente- Não é nossa maior matéria- dei um sorriso e por um momento pensei que ela iria explodir com o quão vermelho seu rosto ficou.

Ela sorriu concordando, e olhou pra mim e mordeu os lábios.

\- ... Noah!- falou hesitante.

\- Sim?- respondi olhando para ela.

Ela apertou firme o caderno entre o peito, como se ia confessar algo, e quando parecia que reuniu finalmente a coragem de falar, seus olhos, de uma cor bonita de âmbar – eu percebi -se arregalaram e ela deu um passo para trás, como se em reflexo, no mesmo instante em que eu ouvi um grito próximo a minha orelha.

* * *

Fim do primeiro capitulo! Por favor, se gostaram, comentem, preciso dar algum tipo de incentivo para ela continuar,não é?!:)

Se essa historia tiver repercussão positiva, eu passarei para que ela continue, mas se não... bem...vai ser perda de tempo construir algo que ninguém tem interesse.

Para quem leu, obrigado! Sua opinião conta!


End file.
